Believe the Story
by Magenta McKinley
Summary: This is Riff and Magenta's story after the movie is over, not related to Looking Back. Magenta's POV, 6 chapters. Please R/R!
1. Arrival

AN: Do I really need a disclaimer here? We all know I don't own them and all that stuff...ok that was my disclaimer. I started writing this fic in study hall about a month ago, it is my baby. Its Riff and Magenta's story after the movie is over but its not at all related to my other fic. So yeah. I'm uploading chapters as I write them and I have about...well I haven't counted, but there is still more to come.  
  
I felt the change in atmosphere as the castle entered the orbit of Transsexual. I stared out the window into the eternal night and I could almost see the purple-silver ocean and moon drenched shores. I was glad to be away from Earth and back home. But reality hit me, all to quickly. We had killed our master. Would the Queen know? No, I told myself. There was no way for her to find out. We had the perfect cover, an accident. Riff had brought the bodies of Frank, Columbia, and Rocky into the lab and set the reactor power on overdrive. An explosion, it was perfect. But I couldn't help thinking, what if we had forgotten something? If anyone ever found out, we would surely be put to death. Frank had been a very important person back in Transylvania. They'll never know. The familiar voice of my brother came from behind me. He knew what I was thinking, he always did. He slid his arms around me and we stared out into the comforting blackness.  
As the castle landed on the shores of Transsexual, we could see our fellow Transylvanians gathering excitedly, obviously expecting the arrival of the late Dr. Frank-N-Furter. I sighed, I didn't want to go out and explain. They'll never know, Riff said again. They'll believe the story... if we do. Reluctantly, we stepped outside, greeting the forming crowd of Transylvanians. They all stared back, eagerly awaiting the entrance of Frank. Riff subtly nodded to me. We... we have some rather tragic news, I began. Riff continued, There was an accident, an explosion in the lab. Frank-N-Furter, along with his creation and an Earthling... were killed. We thought it best to return immediately. The Transylvanians gasped, some cried, I could feel some of them eying me and Riff suspiciously. Or was it just paranoia? I couldn't tell.   
Four royal guards emerged from the crowd and led us to the palace of the Old Queen. The guards threw open the doors to her throne room, pushing us in front. The Queen looked surprised to see us, the servants of her son, standing before her so suddenly. I pushed my hair from my face to see the Queen above us on her throne. She was an elderly woman, but beautiful as ever. She was also quite intimidating. We have terrible news, Riff said. There was an accident. An explosion in the lab back on Earth. Your son, the noble Frank-N-Furter... was killed. Along with an Earthling girl and his creation. We thought it would be best to return immediately. The Queen put her hand to her mouth and tears came to her eyes, but her sadness was instantly replaced with a calm anger. And where were the two of you during this...accident? She asked suspiciously. We were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Riff said, he obviously had this very well thought out. I just nodded. I see, said the Queen, but it was obvious that she didn't believe us. I am well aware that my son never treated you very well. Would you agree? Was she on to us? I wondered. No, she had no proof, it was just suspicion, I reassured myself. Just tell the story as if it really happened, like my brother had told me. Well I can't say it was the best, Riff said, but we are, or were, his servants. It was expected. But it has always been a pleasure working for him. Are you implying that _we_ killed him? He asked, sounding shocked. Well, we'll see, said the Queen. Gather all the guards! She yelled to the four standing in the back of the room. Search the house completely, top to bottom. I must know what happened. The guards turned on the heel and left.  



	2. Shock

It was a very long time before we were allowed back into the house, but our story checked out. We sat in the bedroom that had formerly been our master's. Oh, I'm so glad they believed us, I sighed. Well, its not as if it was _our_ fault that Frank set the reactor power too high, Riff said, sitting down next to me. I laughed softly. There's no one around now. You don't have to say that. He looked at me, puzzled. I stared back with the same confusion. You...do remember, don't you?  
Of course, its what we told every one, he said. I was getting a bit scared. Had he convinced himself of our story? We killed them, Riff, we did it. You have to remember, I said, beginning to panic. And that couple, they were there too. Don't you remember this? You have to! I stood, grabbing his shoulders. No, Magenta, he said sternly. It was and accident, it was Frank's fault!  
Riff, please! You have to remember! You can lie to everyone, we have to, but not to yourself, not to me. We did it, Riff, we killed them, it was us! We killed-  
I felt his open hand slap hard across my face. I stumbled, then stood frozen in shock. He had never hit me before. He loved me...didn't he? Was he losing his mind? It seemed that way.  
He stepped close to me, gently touching my cheek with the back of his hand. I was confused; I didn't know whether to embrace him or back away; I just stood still. he whispered, I'm sorry. You know I love you. I nodded, leaning my head against him. But you have to believe it happened that way. If you don't, they won't either, he said softly, almost soothingly, but I found no comfort in his words. I nodded slightly, afraid of what he would do if I said no again. 


	3. Recorded

I woke to a loud banging coming from down stairs, then a voice. Its the royal guards. You are ordered by the Queen to come out at once. Reluctantly I freed myself of Riff's arms, climbing out of bed. We dressed quickly, the pressure mounting from the guards outside. I may have buttoned my dress wrong, I'm not sure, I was in such a hurry. We ran down the stairs and into the foyer, and Riff pulled me close before opening the door. Remember what I told you, he whispered. I will, I said, and I meant it, I wouldn't let it slip. He opened the door, and the second he did, we were grabbed by the guards, two holding each of us. My eyes met Riff's as I was pushed in front of him, both of us knowing that whatever the Queen wanted with us may determine our lives. They walked us, or pushed us, rather, to the castle. The guards surrounding us threw open the giant doors that reached all the way to the high ceiling, mahogany with jewels and intricate carvings; the doors to the Queen's throne room. We were roughly pushed in front while the many guards stood along the back wall. The Queen held a smirk of superior knowledge on her face, a look which frightened me. When she looked at me, I felt as if her eyes burned through me, reading my every thought. she began, and her voice was frighteningly calm. It was an accident, you say, my son's death? I could tell that she knew something, but I made sure my face didn't show it. Riff said, and his voice was serious. Well, is that so? I believe I have something that may contradict your little story. She held something up in her hand. I couldn't tell what it was at first, just a small black rectangle. Then I realized, it was a tape. She set it in the player that one of her guards had brought to her earlier. She sat back in he throne as the tape began. I heard Riff's voice, then my own.  
Well, its not as if it was _our_ fault that Frank set the reactor power too high.  
There's no one around now, you don't have to say that.  
There was a short silence.  
You...do remember, don't you?  
Of course, its what we told everyone.  
We killed them, Riff, we did it. You have to remember. And that couple, they were there too. Don't you remember this? You have to!  
No, Magenta, it was an accident, it was Frank's fault!  
Riff, please! You have to remember! You can lie to everyone, we have to, but not to yourself, not to me. We did it, Riff, we killed them, it was us! We killed-  
I heard the slap of his hand on my face, then a silence which seemed to last forever.  
She switched off the tape. It was a good idea, trying to convince yourselves of your own story. Oh, but you're so naive, Magenta, I nearly jumped when she spoke my name. thinking no one was around to hear you say those things. She had us, there was no way out now. Do you have anything to say for yourselves? She said, implying that these words would be our last. I knew that whatever we said couldn't get us out, but it also couldn't make the situation any worse. I said, after a moment of silence. He deserved it, your majesty. He treated us terribly and he had it coming to him! I didn't look at Riff when I said this, I knew he didn't want me to say anything, and I didn't want to see that look in his eyes. The Queen was angry now, I could tell. She motioned to the guards standing in the back of the room, like statues waiting to come to life. The same four came up and grabbed us, forcing us through the doors. We traveled through many corridors and down fights of stairs until we came to what appeared to be a prison, although still inside the palace. The walls and floors were made of stone and the walls lined with many barred doors. A guard unlocked one and we were shoved inside and the door was slammed behind us. As soon as we were in, they turned and left. I had fallen to the floor from the force of the guard's push, and I hadn't moved. Slowly, I lifted my head to look up at Riff, who stood above me. Avoiding my gaze, he sat down next to me, then he turned my head towards him. What did I tell you, Magenta? he said softly, but sternly. He raised his voice. What did I tell you!? I said nothing. If you had just done as I had told you, we wouldn't be into this! Why couldn't you just keep quiet, Magenta? I didn't know what to say to him. Well I'm sorry, I said quietly, and I sounded especially quiet compared to the tone in his voice. You'd better be, he said coldly. He had always forgiven me for anything I had done, and I had expected him to do the same now. I felt a burning in my throat, like I would cry, but I wouldn't let myself. I lay down on the stone floor, my back towards Riff. The burning in my throat grew stronger, but I held back any tears that wanted to come forth. I closed my eyes, and it wasn't until then that I realized how tired I was. Trying to ignore the feeling of the icy floor beneath me, I drifted to sleep.


	4. Deadly Touch

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my darling Lillian, cuz without her I may have talked myself out of writing this chapter at all. Not that I talk to myself......but thats not the point. I love you Lil!!!!!!!!!! Ok done with my shoutout/dedication.  
  
I woke in the night to the soothing feeling of Riff stroking my hair. I opened my eyes, but there was no use in the pitch darkness. Figuring he had decided to forgive me and forget what I had said, I edged close to him, closing my eyes again. I breathed a sigh of content as his fingers gently combed my hair. His hands trailed from my hair to my neck, first softly stroking my skin, then circling my throat. I quickly opened my eyes, looking up at him questioningly. Riff, what are you doing? I asked cautiously. he hushed me. His voice was calm, but his hands threatened to tighten. My heart was beating faster, and I hoped he couldn't hear it. he whispered, my darling sister, the stone is cold, isn't it? I didn't speak, afraid if I said the wrong thing, his fingers would constrict. If you hadn't said those things, if you hadn't blown our cover, we wouldn't be here, you know. His voice chilled me more than the floor beneath me. Apparently he had not forgiven me for what I had said. Why couldn't you have just done as I had told you? I'm your older brother, Magenta, I know what's best. There was no doubt in my mind that he was no longer sane, the one person that had loved me had lost his mind. This is your fault, Magenta. I love you, and I always will no matter what, but you have to know that this is your fault, and you have to live with that. Why didn't you obey me? You've never been good with directions, have you, Magenta? His hands moved together slightly, and I gasped. I had to keep him calm. I brought my hands up the front of my dress, slowly undoing the buttons, reminding him what he would be loosing if he tightened his hands any more. His fingers released my throat, following mine down the front of my dress, undoing the rest of the buttons. Oh, Magenta, my sister, my love, you are mine. You should have done as I had told you, he whispered. I'm sorry, Riff, I said finally. I am yours, yours only... I didn't mind being a possession, it made me feel safe, or at least it used to. But as my clothes fell away, I forgot everything, I always did. I forgot that I lay on the floor of a cold cell, that any day could be my last, that the same hands that were touching me now had threatened my life just minutes ago.


	5. Don't Speak

AN: Why I had to name this chapter after a No Doubt song, I'm not sure. So do I need a disclaimer for that too? Ok, I don't own that song OR rocky horror, and I am left with nothing. Oh well. I just realized how short this chapter is...  
  
Days passed, I couldn't tell how many, my sense of time was lost. There were no windows, and I couldn't see the beautiful moons rising and setting, the moons that I had been away from for so long, that drowned the shores and cities of Transsexual in and eerie light. All I could see now was the gray stone around me, and more gray stone through the bars on the door. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, the same footsteps I heard every day, my only marker of time. I pressed myself closer to Riff, afraid that the footsteps would stop at our cell, finally deciding our fate, for the worse. But the guard walked past us, peering in at us, laying entwined in each others arms, the way a brother and sister shouldn't, and he shot us a disgusted glare. It was nothing new though, nothing we had never received before, and it didn't bother me anymore like it had at first. I heard the footsteps fade away as the guard continued down the corridors, checking on the other prisoners. It would be another night, another day, until the guard made his rounds again, another day we would pass in this cell. I wanted to get out of here so badly, but what if the only way out was our death? How much more time would we pass here? There was no use in asking myself these questions, my mind only went in circles. And I dared not speak to Riff about it, it would only remind him that this was my fault, and I was afraid he would hurt me again. This had to be the longest period for which we did not speak, and I hated it. I missed Riff, though I lay close to him, I still missed him. I wanted to ask him what he thought would become of us, if he thought it was worth being rid of Frank. But I knew if I did, it would lead back to the fact that this was my fault, that I had let it slip. So we lay on the cold floor together, still in silence.


	6. Following

AN: Ok people, this is the end. I actually finished something I started, go me! I wrote this in the car driving to Palm Springs with my mom and grandma, god how I hate Palm Springs, especially in the winter. It should be WINTERISH in the winter, not hot and sunny. I hate desert, it is evil. I think I would do just fine living on Transsexual. Oh right and I don't own rocky horror, but I think we established that a while ago.  
  
I heard the same footsteps echoing faintly down the hallway. They sounded almost like a clock ticking, telling me how much time I had left in this cell, or in my life. But they were always so uninformative, and always the same. The caused me useless anxiety, always making me think that these would be our last minutes. I hated the guard for torturing me this way. The footsteps grew louder and louder but the guard still remained out of sight. I leaned my head on Riff's shoulder, and he tightened his arm around me, letting me know that he heard them too, and he hated them as well. But there was something different about them this time, they were louder, out of sync. There were two sets; there had always been just one. Why were there two now? Were they coming for us? My heart beat faster, as if matching the sound of the echoing steps, growing louder. They stopped suddenly. Two guards stood on the opposite side of the bars, I hadn't realized how close they had been. Riff pulled me closer to him as they unlocked the door; it seemed as if he thought they would take me away from him. They unlocked the door, violently swinging it open. One guard grabbed my arm, yanking me up and away from him, and the other guard did the same with Riff. We were taken from the cold cell that had become our home, and the door was slammed behind us. The guard held my hands tightly behind my back, not that I had tried to get away. We walked down many hallways that looked identical to the last, our four sets of footsteps echoing loudly. I wanted to know where they were taking us; if this was it. Maybe this was all a just terrible dream, and any minute I would wake up, safe in Riff's arms. But nothing happened, I didn't wake up, and we kept walking.  
We must have walked through dozens of identical hallways until we reached a door that was different from the others; instead of barred, it was solid steel. The guard that held me banged on the door, which was immediately opened from the inside. Just as quickly, we were pushed in and it was closed, the guards following and locking the door. They didn't bother to hold us once we were inside; it was obvious that there was nothing we could do to get out. There were four guards in the room, including the two that had brought us. One of the men that stood in the room held an anti-matter gun, the same kind that we had used on Frank. It seemed that this was the end. I stepped close to Riff as the guards discussed something, keeping their voices low. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close against him. I could hear his heart beating in unison with mine, so loud I was afraid that the guards would hear and come tear us apart. Oh Magenta, why did you have to say those things? he asked, barely audible. Riff, stop it, I whispered. I didn't want these last words he spoke to me. To my surprise, he did stop. He didn't ridicule me any more about what I had said; about this being my fault. He stroked my hair as I rested my head on his shoulder, afraid that any second we would be split apart. I faintly heard the voices of the guards rise to normal level, concluding their discussion. I didn't look up to see what was going on, I kept my face buried in Riff's shoulder. I heard the footsteps of the two guards as they came over to us, and I pressed myself closer to Riff, not wanting to be separated from him. I felt a jolt as one of the guards pulled him back, though he didn't let go of me. I love you, Magenta, he whispered in my ear as he finally gave in to the guard, while the other one held me back. He lead Riff over to the wall, stationing him there, his figure casting a shadow on the whitewashed brick. Directly in line with him stood the armed guard. He aimed the triple pronged laser at Riff; I didn't want to watch, but I wouldn't let myself turn away, I wouldn't do that to him. The guard pulled the trigger, as if in slow motion. The three slender beams of red light left the gun, hitting him directly in the chest, taking the life away from him. My legs went weak under me and I fell, just as my brother had, but the guard yanked me back up, forcing me to stand. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, yet I remained silent. For the first time in my life I was alone, truly alone. There was no one in the living world that cared at all about me now; no one that that I cared about either. The guard pushed me forward, obviously thinking that he would have to force me to go, to stand still, but I wanted to follow my brother as quickly as possible. I stood against the wall facing the armed man as Riff's lifeless body lay at my feet. He lifted the laser, pointing it at my chest; it seemed an eternity before he fired. I saw the red lights rushing toward me and I knew I would be reunited with Riff soon enough. Everything went black.


End file.
